


Sweet and Hot

by Mephonix



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are going on a date with your lover, Tom, which includes a very delicate dinner. Throughout the event his words tease you, leading up to just what he wants, a romantic night, but one to never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Hot

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

A red dress. Ruffled, split down the right leg that went to your thigh, a faux rose on the corner of your chest right below your left shoulder blade. You eye yourself in your polished cedar trimmed dressing mirror checking for any small imperfections.

Your hair was pulled up in a small hair tie, braided and layered onto the back of your head, held up with a small cross hair sticks holding it tightly in place. You had small curls in front of your ears, that hung ever so slightly on the sides of your cheeks. Around your neck was a small, silver necklace with a single pearl. A gift, a request, for it to be worn tonight by your date.

He was a dream come true and a half. You smile picturing and wondering what he'd be wearing tonight, or what he would look like, since he had a tendency to shape shift a lot. That was your little joke to him, since he constantly changed his appearance, from clothing, to hair color to how much facial hair he supported from time to time.

Your date was a gorgeous man, 6ft 2inches more leg than body. His name was Tom. His profession was being an actor, not just on simple stage plays, no, but in movies, on the big screen.

That in itself was talent enough in your opinion, but, he himself had taken one of his roles a step further.

Outward he was quite the gentlemen, always opening doors, apologizing for the smallest little things he did wrong, but after starting to date you, he revealed he had dipped his hand into something that would normally turn others away make them running with fear, or figure he was insane.

That was Magic.

He hated it when you called it Witch Craft, he felt like it was too harsh of a term, though that basically was the gist of it all. It wasn't just some small tricks or something like pulling a rabbit out of a hat, no he had actually mastered making things turn into, or appear out of thin air.

The good thing was he never used it for evil or wrong doings that would truly hurt some one. Which that made you happy, but with him, he always found a way to surprise you.

Seeing that you looked perfect you nod at yourself and open your bed door, yanking on the handle and turning it before jumping halfway out of your skin, as you saw him, propped up on his hand with his elbow on the door frame. The first thing you see his blue green eyes piercing you through your soul.

"TOM!" You get onto him catching your breath and grasping at your chest.

He never says a word but flicks his fingers around to produce a rose, holding it out to you, smiling.

He wore a dark blueish grey suit that buttoned above a blue undershirt and a pair of black polished shoes.Today he supported dark brown semi curls and a small stubble of hair around his chin and lip area.

"I'm sorry darling did I scare you?" He chuckles handing you the rose.

"Yes, you did but-" You smell the rose, with its beautiful floral scent hitting your nostrils, "Next time call out before you come in the house."

"Well you did give me a key to the house for a reason you know?" He laughs pulling it out of his front pocket of his suit and dangling it to emphasis his point.

You playfully swat him on the chest before he takes a small step ushering you out of your room and shutting the door for you.

"I have our table, and room reserved for the night. Did you pack extra?" he inquired as he followed you down a small hallway that lead to a foyer in front of the door of your house.

You eye a small suit case you had actually pack the night before that sat next to the door, which instantly he picks up.

"I will take care of this." Instantly he waves his hand, causing it to roll disappear before your eyes, making you smile a bit, because even though he'd done this before multiple times it always left you in awe.

  
"You have got to teach me how to do that." You state as he opens your front door allowing you to walk through the threshold.

"Now what fun would that be if I did?"

You shake your head, smiling as you stare out over the twilight that is now falling down over the city's horizon.

"Shall we?" He asks reaching his hand out. Nodding you take it.

"Yes we shall."

It only takes you two fifteen minutes to walk to your location, a large 5 star hotel, with an accompanying bar, grill, and hookah section for those few that smoked.

Walking into the dining area, Tom tells you to go find a seat and that he was going to take everything up to your room before he joined you. You watch as he makes the bags reappear, making sure no one was around first of course, before doing so, and then walking towards the counter.

After being seated you look over the dining room, lit with beautiful crystal chandeliers and candles that lit the the center of each table up. You decide to wait for Tom to return, so in the meantime you skim over the menu.

"Find anything you'd like?" He asks, your eyes peek over the menu once again with a small meek smile, and eying Tom sits down a small martini in front of you.

"Oh apple, my fave." You state sipping the liquid before Turning back to the menu, "Yeah I think I'm gonna go for the Parmesan chicken and a salad." You state folding the menu back up and laying it on the table.

"That sounds pretty good." He says looking over his own menu as a waiter walks up to the table taking your orders.

You order what you had stated to Tom earlier. Turning and nodding the waiter looks at Tom, "And for you sir?"

"Yes I'll have the Prime Steak, medium rare, with a side salad, and-" He skims the menu again smiling, "And two hot puddings for desert." His eyebrow raises as you grin slightly knowing he was giddy about any type of dessert, especially pudding.

The waiter nods before walking off.

"You couldn't resist." You state picking on him a bit, the warm candle in the center of the table flickering casting a romantic glow over his face.

"Well you know me." He states chuckling, "I can't resist something sweet," he leans in to the table a bit more towards you, changing his tone and lowering his voice, "And hot."

Your cheeks flush over red. You see that he notices, smiling as he leans back.

You sip on your drink again, as he grabs up his own, Jameson on the rocks. He swirls the glass with the dark liquid in in his hand before taking a sip himself.

Not a word is said until the food arrives which the both of you immediately begin to dig in. Your food tasted amazing, and the mixture of that and the taste of your favorite alcoholic beverage gave you quite the euphoric mix, not only on top of that, you noticed Tom constantly looking up from his steak, every now and then raising his eyebrows at you and smiling again before turning back to his plate and taking a bite of the meat.

After finishing your plate you see a smirk come across his face as the waiter brings to smaller dessert plates with the hot chocolate pudding. It looked scrumptious as if there wasn't enough chocolate within the dessert itself. On top was hot chocolate syrup and a decorative chocolate flower in the center of it all.

"Wow." was the only word to escape your lips before picking up your spoon, "I don't know where to begin."

Tom chuckles a bit before picking his own spoon up and eying his dessert. "Well.." He stated slowly taking his spoon and taking a bit from the pudding closest to him, "You can always start on the outside."

You watch as he takes the hot pudding and slowly puts it in his mouth ever so slowly, savoring the rich dessert before he eyes you again then turning back to his dessert.

"Then you could slowly work your way up," he takes another spoon full, "All the way up to the center..."

You shift in your seat as he lets out a slight moan this time letting the thick dessert pass over his tongue before he licks his lips looking at you again with a smile forming in the corner of his mouth. You don't realize you are blushing furiously with dirty thoughts going through your mind. You felt really fluster but what he said next literally made a chill go through your body.

He slowly takes the chocolate flower off the top of the remainder of the dessert, "Then just take the flower and just let it melt right in your mouth."

He places the flower right on the tip of his tongue before retracting it slowly back into his mouth.

All you do is stare in a trance, but are suddenly broken out of it as he laughs, "You going to eat yours?"

You look down at your desert, before shaking your head, "Uh, Um, yeah, my dessert." You take a spoon full of the creamy dessert before you see a cocky smile come over his face again before he shakes his head a little before finish his own.

You shake yourself internally, as you two stand, he pays for the meal before asking for your hand again, and you two slowly walk from the dining room.

"That was a very good meal." You state as you both slowly walk towards a nearby elevator, he pushes the button as the elevator comes open.

Stepping into it he chuckles, "Yes it was quite the meal." He eyes you again, pushing the button leading to the next floor.

The doors shut slowly on the elevator as you start shuffling your feet, the image and the words of him earlier still sending chills through your spine, and as if he was reading your mind, you jump as he asks the question.

"What did you think about dessert?"

"It..It was good." You try your hardest not to stutter. After seeing that you you just wanted to just beg him to take you right then and there in the elevator, but he leans over slowly kissing your cheek his facial hair pressing against your face.

The elevator stops and the door slowly comes open as you walk out first before he leads you right outside the room that he had reserved for you two. Taking the key card he slides it, he just smiles asking you to go in first. Opening the door as you step into the room, your eyes widen as you walk in further.

In the center of the room about 3 feet from the wall was a large king size bed, white satin, with rose petals scattered all over it. Beside it was a silver tub with a bottle of Champagne and two glasses beside it. Scattered across the room was tea light candles that cast a lavender and rose scent through it, you hear slow light Jazz music coming from an unknown source.

"Tom this is..Is so amazing, beautiful." You turn toward the door, but do not see him, "Tom?"

You look around the room for him, "Thomas, come on." Not a word was said so you walk yourself slowly towards the Champagne bottle eyeing it.

"As if the Martinis and Whiskey wasn't enough." You state outloud chuckling, still amazing by the beauty of the room. Suddenly you feel his arms pulling you very close, his beard is tickling your neck as his hot breath reaches your ear.

"That's for later darling." He slowly starts kissing you down your neck, "I saw how you were at dinner."

You begin to fluster over with heat as he takes his fingers rubbing down your hips, "I knew just exactly what my words would do to you.."

You slightly moan as he pulls you even tighter, kissing you down your neck and back up again and nipping at your earlobe,  
"And it seems..."

He quickly turns you towards him facing him dead on, his eyes flickering with the candle light, "It seems... That the pudding isn't going to be my only dessert tonight."

 


End file.
